Big Brother To The Rescue
by journey maker
Summary: Joey does what he has to in order to save a loved one. Later some romance between Joey and Seto, Mokuba and Serenity Some graphic scenes and language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

As Seto sat in Class, he was watching Joey and how he interacted with his friends and how Seto wished that he had friends like that. Seto had a very hard life, with dealing with an abusive father and raising his brother on top of running Kaiba Corp. he didn't have time for friends.

The Teacher said something to him, and Seto looked like she had hit him with something. "Mr. Kaiba I would appreciate if you would pay attention to what I am saying" Miss Turner said. Seto kind of blushed and said, "sorry Miss Turner" and that made all the others look at him. Kaiba apologizing, that wasn't like him.

Joey was about to say something, but there was something about the way Seto looked at him that changed his mind. When Class was over, Seto was the first out the door hoping that he would make it out to his car without someone stopping him, but he didn't get that far.

"Hey Kaiba," Joey yelled.

Seto turned around and wanted to say something nasty but changed his mind and he didn't even know why. "What is it Wheeler?" Seto said.

"Can I get a ride home with you?" Joey asked him. Seto didn't say anything, just opened the passenger door and got in behind the wheel. Joey climbed in and Seto put the car in gear and roared out of the parking lot. There was silence for about two minutes, when Joey said, "thanks man." Seto didn't say anything except he nodded his head.

As he pulled up in front of the Joey's house Seto heard a loud crash and a lot of cussing. Joey got out and ran to the front door and kicked it in.

Seto noticed that Joey had forgotten his book bag and got out of the car and took it to the house. When he got to the door, he saw that Serenity was lying on the floor her clothes were torn and her face looked like someone had used her for a punching bag, she was bleeding from between her legs and Seto knew that she had been raped and she was bleeding from her head. Going inside, Seto took out a handkerchief from his pocket and put it on the head wound and applied pressure.

From the kitchen he heard Joey yelling at someone and then Joey came flying out of the kitchen and hit the floor. "You son-of-a-bitch" Joey roared as he got up and went back into the kitchen and then a man Seto figured was their stepfather came flying out and hit the wall and was knocked out.

Joey went to the phone and called the Police. "Get someone here to 5235 Willis Lane, Joey said I want to report a rape." "Yeah the man is still here, it's my father and there is a restraining order against him" Joey said. Serenity came to and she moaned. "Hey, send an Ambulance too" Joey said then he hung up the phone. Joey went over to make sure that his stepfather was still breathing and then he went to see about his sister. "Sorry you had to see that" Joey said to Seto. "Sis you need to lie still" Joey said.

Seto still had pressure on the wound and he didn't even act like it bothered him that there was blood on his coat. "Thanks for helping my sister" Joey told him. Seto smiled down at Serenity and she tried to smile back but her head felt like someone had hit her with a 2x4.

The Police finally got there and they arrested Mr. Wheeler and after the EMT's got Serenity stabilized enough they took her to the Hospital.

"Let's go" Seto said to Joey and they got into Seto's car and he drove to the Hospital. On the way there, Seto called Roland and "asked him to watch Mokuba and told him why, also get hold of Allister and ask him to meet us at the Hospital."

When the finally got there, the Doctors were examining Serenity and they determined that she was indeed raped and gave the Police the information they needed to charge her father for the rape. "How is she" Joey asked the Doctor? "She's sleeping we gave her a sedative to help calm her down" the Doctor said. "I want to keep her over night to monitor her" the Doctor told Joey, then he left to check on Serenity.

Joey closed his eyes and nearly fell down, but Seto got to him and helped him to a chair. "Hey, thanks" Joey said, and then he started to cry. "That bastard is going to pay for what he did to her" Joey said as he wiped away the tears.

As they sat there, Joey said "it all started about four years ago, that is when Serenity started maturing and looking more like a young lady and that's when our stepfather started trying to touch her." Seto sat there and didn't say a thing, he just let Joey get it all out.

"When he first touched her, I went to the Court with proof that he was trying to molest her and they gave me legal custody of my sister and then I went to the Police and filed a restraining Order on our dad and he had to move out and couldn't be within 100 feet of Serenity or he would be arrested. He did get arrested and they sent him to jail for two months and then he got out and didn't bother us till today."

Just then Allister walked up to them and Seto excused himself and they went to talk. " I will look into for you and get back to you when I've had a chance to review everything" Allister told Seto. "Thanks" Seto said and Allister left.

"What was that all about" Joey asked Seto. "I've asked Allister who is the best Attorney in town to see what can be done to keep your stepfather away from Serenity" he told Joey. Joey closed his eyes and said "thanks" and he held out his hand to Seto to shake which he did.

The Nurse came and told Joey "that his sister would like to see him" and Joey asked Seto to come too. As they walked into the room, Joey was a little apprehensive about what he would say to her. Joey walked over to the bed and held his sister in his arms and they both had a good cry.

"I want to thank you for what you did for me" Serenity said to Seto. He didn't know what to say so he just nodded his head.

"How are you feeling" Joey asked her? Serenity had tears running down her face and it nearly destroyed Joey. "Why did he do it" she sobbed? Joey held her and said through his tears, " honey I don't really know, he's just a really sick man."

The Nurse came in and said that "visiting hours were almost over and they would have to leave soon." Seto turned to the Nurse and said, " ask Doctor Faust to come here, I need to talk to him." Then the Nurse left. Joey turned to Seto with a questioning look and said, "why?"

Just then the door opened and in walked the tallest man either Serenity or Joey had ever seen. The Doctor shook Seto's hand and said, " what can I do for you?" Seto explained the situation "and Faust went to the phone and called the Nurses station and asked to speak to the Nurse in Charge."

A very sweet looking older woman came into the room and smiled at Seto. "Long time no see" she said as she hugged Seto.

Marie this is Joey Wheeler and his sister Serenity, Seto said and I want him to be able to stay here with her till she is discharged is there any way he can?" Marie smiled and said, "he can stay as long as he wants" she said. Faust walked over to Joey and handed him a card and said, "call me if anyone gives you any trouble" and Joey shook his hand and said "thanks."

Marie and Faust left the room and Joey walked over to Seto and with tears in his eyes he said, " you've done so much for us today and we want to thank you." "Please come here," Serenity said to Seto. Seto stood by the bed and Serenity held out her arms and Seto held her and that caused him to blush. "You're both welcome" he said.

Then he went to the door and as he went out he turned around and said, " call if either of you need anything at all" and then the door closed.

Seto stood outside the door and he wanted to hit something. He remembered how his own father would beat and rape him and how when his father would laugh at his pain and say, when I'm through with you, I'll start on Mokuba. That is when Seto lost it and he killed his own father. Roland found Seto standing over the body of his father and it was Roland who took over and disposed of the body so that no one would know that Seto had killed him.

Seto vowed right then that he would move heaven and earth to make sure that the monster that was Joey and Serenity's stepfather would never hurt her again even if it meant he would have to kill the man and he would do it.

Please R&R.

Chapter Two Coming Up.. Serenity gets the worse news any young lady could get..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Joey pulled over a chair and sat beside Serenity's bed and they watched television to help calm her down.

One thing that they didn't know is that when the Doctors did the rape kit, they also did a pregnancy kit test on her. The worse thing that the Doctors didn't want happened, she was pregnant and now they had to inform her.

Doctor Wilson who did the initial examination called Faust and told him what they had found out. "How do I tell her, that she is carrying her father's baby" Dr. Wilson asked Faust.

"I will talk to her if you want" Faust said to the Doctor.

"Thanks I would appreciate it" the Doctor said.

Faust went and called Seto and "asked if he could come to the Hospital tomorrow."

"I'll be there, but why?" When Faust got through telling Seto, there was a silence on the other end of the phone and Faust knew that Seto was disturbed with what he had told him.

"Thanks for calling"Seto said, I'll see you tomorrow and he hung up the phone. God, what else can go wrong Seto said to himself. He got up and went to his room and got ready for bed. Seto set his alarm to get him up so he could be there when Faust lowered the boom and he didn't envy Faust at all.

The next morning Seto called "Faust and told him that he was on his way and he would meet him in his Office."

Seto knocked on the door and Faust said "come in." "Let's get this over with," Seto said as they walked to Serenity's room.

Seto knocked on the door and Serenity said "come in." Seto and Faust walked over to the bed and Joey said, "by the looks on your faces this can't be good."

Faust cleared his throat and said, "the Doctors did another test on you when they were examining you" he said to Serenity.

"What kind of test was it" she asked him.

"It was a pregnancy test and it came back positive, and you're pregnant" he said.

Serenity closed her eyes and tears ran down her face. "What do we do now?" she asked as she wiped her face.

Joey stood up and said, "Serenity isn't my biological sister, our mother had an affair and she became pregnant and was afraid to tell our stepfather so she lead him to believe Serenity was his" Joey said.

"Now that is a totally different thing all together Faust said. We were concerned that she would be having a child from Incest, but now that isn't the case. Alright, you have some options , the two I would suggest to you are, have the baby and give it up for Adoption, the other is have the baby and raise it yourself" Faust said.

"What is the third option?" She asked.

"That is one that I really don't suggest, and that is an Abortion." Faust told her.

"Why not" Serenity wanted to know.

"Some women who have abortions at your age, it can injure your female organs so bad that they aren't able to have children later on." He said.

She looked at her brother and said, "what should I do?"

Joey closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and said "honey if it were up to me I would tell you to have the baby and give it up for Adoption."

Faust said, "you have time to decide what you want to do, but don't wait to long."

Faust turned to leave when Serenity said, "thank you." He smiled at her and left the room.

Seto was felt like he was intruding and started to leave, when Joey asked him to stay. Seto walked over to the bed and reached out to Serenity and she took his hand. "Seto, I want to thank you for all you've done for me and my brother and I have one more thing to ask."

He looked at her and said, "what is it?"

"Is there anyway you can find a place for us to stay, I can't go back to that house, and she stopped and took a deep breath, not after what happened to me there."

Seto squeezed her hand and smiled at her and said, "both of you will stay with Mokuba and me till after the baby is born."

Joey looked at him and a tear ran down his face. "We accept your offer" Joey said.

Then Serenity looked at Joey and said, "what about school? I can't go back there now."

"Serenity, you can have tutors come to the house and help you," Seto said.

She pulled hard on Seto's hand and he leaned over the railing and she kissed his cheek causing him to turn beet red. She smiled up at him and touched his face, "no one has been as nice as you to either of us."

Seto blushed even more and said, "You'er both welcome" and he stood up and tried to find someplace to sit down. He then said, "I have to be going, but let me know if either of you need anything." And then he walked out the door.

Joey looked at his sister and said, "I'll go and get our things together and take them to Seto's this afternoon."

"Please be careful" she said. She then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Joey picked up the phone and called an old but trusted friend. He called "Solomon and asked if he could come and talk to him?"

When Joey got to the Game Shop, Solomon opened the door and from the expression on Joey's face he was really troubled about something.

"Serenity's been raped by our stepfather and now she's pregnant" Joey said as tears ran down his face. Solomon held out his arms and Joey collapsed into them. "We'll get through this together" Solomon said to Joey as he wiped the tears from his face.

Please R&R.

Chapter Three Coming Up... What will she do next?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Today Serenity is getting discharged from the Hospital and Solomon, Seto and Joey are all there to help her. As Joey wheels the chair out to Seto's car, Serenity asks him to stop at the Nurses Station for a minute.

Marie comes around and Serenity gives her a big hug and thanks her for being so nice to her. "Honey, you're more then welcome" Marie said to her.

At the car, Solomon gives Serenity a kiss and tells her that he will stop by later on and they can talk.

On the drive to Seto's, Serenity starts to get really nervous and Joey picks up on it. "Sis are you alright?" he asks her. She looks at him and nods her head, but he won't let it alone.

"Listen, he can't get to you he's locked up where he belongs, besides I'm here now and I promise never to leave you alone again." Joey told her.

She smiled at her brother, but deep down inside she was still afraid that that monster would find some way to get to them and she feared for not only her and Joey's life but for the life of her unborn child. Serenity didn't know what she was going to do, but she couldn't let anything happen to the innocent being growing inside of her.

When they got to the Manor, Serenity was happy to be out of the Hospital, but now she had to deal with everyone knowing that she was pregnant and who the father was. Joey sensed that she was scared, but he would let her come to him about it. As Seto parked the car, the front door opened and out ran Mokuba.

What was weird, Serenity was only one year older then Mokuba and she already was years older then he was as far as having to deal with adult things. What would he think of me, she asked herself. Later on, she would find out that he didn't think anything bad about her, in fact he would actually begin to like her more then a friend.

Mokuba ran up to them and he smiled at Serenity and said "hope you're feeling better."

Serenity knew that he didn't know what happened to her and she smiled back and told him "I'm getting there."

Joey looked at Seto and he said "let's get the things inside and get them settled."

Mokuba helped take the things inside while Joey supported his sister. Once inside she felt better, like she would be alright. Then she fainted.

Joey picked her up and carried her upstairs and laid her on the bed. Seto called the Doctor and told him what happened, Faust said that he'd be right there.

Faust told Joey and Seto "that she was alright, it was probably all the stress of everything that happened to her. Just let her sleep and she'll be just fine."

Seto "thanked him for coming."

Mokie was worried about Serenity and he wanted to find out what was going on, but he didn't know what to do so he decided to talk to his brother. "Seto, can I talk to you?" Mokie asked him.

Seto knew that Mokuba was worried about Serenity and he didn't know if it was up to him to tell Mokuba what happened to Serenity. He asked "Joey to help talk to Mokuba."

"Mokuba I have to tell you what happened to Serenity. Our step-father decided that he had the right to touch her and when she fought him, he beat the hell out of her and raped her. Now she's carrying his child." Mokuba was crying and Seto put his arms around his brother and held him.

Mokuba then asked "isn't that incest?"

Joey closed his eyes and then he said "he isn't her real father, so they can't call that incest. He is in jail for rape and beating her." Joey told him.

Mokuba then asked "would it be alright if I went and talked to her?" Joey then put his arm around Mokie's shoulder and he looked down into his eyes and he said "she'd love to have someone else in her corner."

Mokuba went into the Living Room and asked "her if she wanted to watch a movie with him" and she said "that she would love to." As they watched the movie, Serenity closed her eyes and a tear ran down her face. Mokie noticed her crying and he put his arm around her and held her as she cried. "It's going to get better" he told her. She looked at him and he leaned over and kissed her cheek. She laid her head on his shoulder and whispered "thanks." They finished watching the movie and when it was over he walked her to her room. "See you in the morning." Mokie told her and walked to his room.

"Do you know what happened ?" She asked.

Mokie went back to her and he said "yes, and I don't give a damn I'm in love with you and nothing is going to change that." He then kissed her and went to his room. She smiled and went inside and closed the door.

When Mokuba left to go talk to Serenity, Joey turned to Seto and he fell apart. Seto held him as he cried and then he lifted Joey's face and whispered "we will get through this together." And then he kissed Joey. It took Joey by surprise and they he touched Seto's face and he said "I love you." Seto smiled at him and he told Joey "I love you too."

Please R&R.

Chapter Four Coming Up. They have another problem.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

While they were transporting the prisoners to the Court House there was a accident and three men escaped. One was Greg Wheeler.

While they were watching television, there was a News Break: Tonight there was an accident and a van carrying several prisoners to the Court House has escaped. They said the names and Joey nearly fainted. "That son-of-a-bitch is out and he's going to come after her." Joey said.

"She's safe here." Seto said.

"You don't know that manic like I do." Joey told him.

Then the phone rang and when Seto answered it his face turned white. "I will get that bitch and she will know what it is like to be the bastard child." Then the line went dead. That was him." Seto said.

"I have to get her the hell out of the city and fast." Joey said. Seto then told Joey "that's not going to stop him, we have to get rid of him once and for all, just leave it to me."

Seto then called Solomon and asked "if he had seen the news?"

Solomon told him that he did and then he said are we going to go on another hunt?" Seto told him "yes we are."

Roland came running into the room and he said "we need to start now." Seto nodded his head that he understood. Joey was so mixed up he didn't understand what they were talking about.

After Roland left, Seto explained to Joey want was going to happen. "We are going to stop that monster any way we can."

"Just be damn careful because he has more lives then a cat, Joey said. I'm going to go check on Serenity."

When Joey got to her door, he found it locked and he kicked it in, and when he found her gone he screamed "NO!"

Seto, Roland and Mokuba came running and they found Joey on the floor crying. As he looked up, Joey said "he has her."

Seto went to him and knelt down and held Joey in his arms. He looked at Roland and said "get the bastard and bring her home."

Roland said "yes, sir." And he was gone.

"Seto tell me what I can do?" Mokie asked his brother.

Seto kissed Joey and standing up he told his brother "keep him here and use anything you can to do it." Then Seto ran out of the room.

Please R&R.

Chapter Five Coming Up.. Will they get to her in time?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Serenity opened her eyes and she groaned. Her head hurt where Greg hit her. She looked around the room and then she heard the door open. "So you've finally woke up, have you?" Greg Wheeler said.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked him.

Greg only laughed and then he said "thought you could pawn yourself off as my daughter, did you? Well guess what, I've known for some time that you were nothing but a bastard that your damn mother brought into my house."

Serenity was so terrified, because she knew that he was crazy enough to kill her if she did or said anything stupid.

Greg slapped her across the face and laughed when she started to cry. "I'll make you cry damn you!" He shouted. He then grabbed her by her hair and dragged her off the bed and threw her across the room. She hit the wall and she knew that her ribs were probably broken because it was hard to breath. Then he picked her up and threw her back onto the bed. He proceeded to rip her cloths off and then he took off his pants and shorts and he forced her legs apart and he raped her over and over. All the time Serenity was screaming and begging him to stop. He loved to hear her scream and beg him to stop. When he was through he left the room laughing.

Serenity laid there crying and praying that Joey would find her before her step-father killed her.

As Seto was driving he and Roland were trying to figure out where that manic would of taken Serenity, when Seto's cell phone rang. "Hello" Seto said.

"Seto, Joey thinks he knows where his step-father has taken Serenity." Mokie told his brother.

"Where?" Seto asked him.

Joey took the phone away from Mokie and he told Seto "there's an old abandoned house about three houses down from our house. Kids play there all the time, he might be there. God, Seto get to her before he kills her."

Seto turned off the phone and said "lets go, Joey thinks that his father is in an old house not far from where they use to live."

Back in the old house:

Serenity had cried herself to sleep. She wanted it all to stop, but she knew that until they killed that manic, he would keep up beating and raping her for something that she didn't have any control over. She never asked to be born.

As they neared the house, Seto spotted some kids playing and he went over and asked "have you seen this young lady?" He showed them a picture of Serenity.

One of the boys said "she's in that house over there and some weird man is with her. She looked really scared, we told our parents but they told us that they could get involved." Seto wanted to get his hands on that kids parents he was so angry.

Please R&R.

Chapter Six Coming up. Do they get there in time?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

As Seto and Roland cautiously approached the house they heard Serenity scream "oh my God!" And then they heard four gun shots. Roland kicked in the door and they rushed to where Serenity was standing, and there standing over the body of Greg Wheeler, was Solomon Motou and he was holding a gun.

Solomon looked at them and as tears ran down his face, he said "no one has the right to do to that to this baby girl what this bastard did."

Roland went over and took the gun from Solomon, while Seto helped Serenity to sit down. Seto then took off his coat and put it around her. Roland then took his phone and called someone and said "we need clean-up at 6543 E. Belmont Drive." Roland turned to his old and dear friend and said "this never happened, do you understand. We found him like this, he was dead already!"

Solomon just nodded that he understood, then he went over to Serenity and he held her and she finally let go and started crying. Solomon then said "we need to get her to the hospital and let Joey know that she'd going to be alright in time."

Joey and Mokie rushed to the Hospital and they found Seto, Roland and Solomon already there. Seto held Joey and Mokie in his arms and they all cried for all that she had gone through. Joey then wiped his face and went to Solomon and he gave him a hug. Solomon whispered "he's dead."

Joey nodded and then Solomon kissed his cheek. "She will get better but we all have to be very patient with her." Solomon said out loud.

The Doctor came and asked "for Joseph Wheeler."

"I'm Joseph Wheeler he said, how is my sister?"

"She is in good shape considering what was done to her, who in the hell beat and raped her?" The Doctor asked.

Joey told the Doctor "it was our step-father, but he's dead now someone decided to shoot him." Joey said.

"She's sleeping right now, and she needs to stay here for at least a week and if she improves then she can go home. You can see her if you want?" The Doctor told Joey.

"Can we all go in and sit with her?" Joey asked.

The Doctor smiled because he knew Solomon and he said "alright and if a Nurse says anything have her page me and I'll speak to her."

Joey "thanked the Doctor" and they all went to her room and they sat there waiting for her to wake up.

Please R&R.

Chapter Seven Coming Up.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

When Serenity opened her eyes she smiled, because she saw all the people that she loved there and they were all asleep. She touched Mokie's hand and he woke up. "How are you feeling?" Mokie whispered to her.

The first thing she did was to touch her stomach and she asked "is the baby alright?"

Joey woke up then and he went over and sat beside her and he told her "the Doctor said that you have to be bed ridden for a few weeks till they make sure that the baby will be alright."

Serenity started to cry and she told her brother "he knew about me and was trying to make me pay for mom's mistakes." Joey closed his eyes and a tear ran down his face. "Sis, he was one sick son-of-a-bitch and he couldn't care less about anyone or anything but himself. But he's gone now and you need to get better and start thinking about yourself and that baby."

Seto, Solomon and Roland heard all that was being said and they all was proud or Joey for being the best damn brother in the world. Just then the Doctor came into the room and he went over to her and he said "from all the tests your baby is a fighter but you still need to be really careful for at then next few weeks."

Serenity "thanked the Doctor" and he smiled and left the room. She then asked "can I get something to eat, I'm hungry?"

That made everyone laugh and then Seto asked "how about some burgers, fries and a coke for everyone?" They all said "yeah."

When the others left to get the food, Mokie sat there beside Serenity and he held her hand. "Mokie if I decide to keep this baby what would you think of me?"

Mokie then leaned over and kissed her and he said "I'm behind you no matter what you decide to do." Then he asked her "when you feel like it, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Serenity started to cry and she said "I'd love to." They were kissing when the others came back and Joey said "get a room why don't you." They broke apart and they were both blushing.

Later that evening when Joey was alone with her, she said "what would you think if I decide to keep the baby and raise it? You know that it isn't the baby's fault it was conceived and it has the right to live."

Joey smiled at her and he said "honey, are you sure this is what you want to do, because if it is then I'm behind you all the way." Joey kissed his sister and he was so proud of her at that very moment. She could of decided to abort or even given the baby away for adoption but instead she deicded to keep the baby. She was going to be one great mother.

Serenity then said "Mokie asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

Please R&R.

Chapter Eight is Coming Up..


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Serenity has been home for over three months and she is beginning to show and Mokuba is enjoying the idea of becoming a father. As her pregnancy progressed she found out that she was going to have a daughter. Mokuba and Serenity decided to get married before the baby is born, so Seto makes the arrangements for the Wedding to be held in the back yard. It was a beautiful day and when Mokie saw her walking down the path to him he nearly started to cry, because she was so beautiful.

After the Wedding, Seto had the guest house made up and that's where they spent their honeymoon. Mokie was afraid to have sex with her because he didn't want to hurt the baby. Serenity almost laughed but she didn't she told him "Mokie it won't hurt the baby at all" so they consummated their marriage.

Now, Serenity is in her ninth month and she wants this baby out and she doesn't care how. "I want to see my feet again" she told her brother. She and Mokie were up at the main house having dinner with Seto and Joey, when her water breaks and they rush her to the Hospital.

The Doctor told them that soon they would soon see their daughter. Serenity was in labor for six hours and all the time she was in the delivery room, Mokie was by her side. Serenity delivered a beautiful little baby girl, she weighed eight pounds fifteen ounces and was twenty-two inches long. Mokuba went out to tell the others.

"I have a daughter" Mokie announced to everyone. Seto went to his brother and they held each other. "Seto, Serenity was really great." he said. Then he fainted.

They got to go see Serenity and when they walked into the room she was breast feeding her baby. Mokuba was like the proudest father standing there watching his wife and his little girl. "Isn't she beautiful?" He asked them. They all had to admit that the baby was beautiful but why wouldn't she be, she had a beautiful mother.

Mokuba and Serenity had three other children and they live in a small house not to far from the Manor. They are a happily married couple……

THE END…..

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222 and anyone else who read and reviewed this story..


End file.
